


You're So Pretty When You're Mad

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Maybe he was a masochist, Kageyama reflected, but he thought Oikawa looked beautiful with anger painted on his features."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: songfics for dweebs





	You're So Pretty When You're Mad

Maybe he was a masochist, Kageyama reflected, but he thought Oikawa looked beautiful with anger painted on his features.

Where the setter was usually talking, teasing, and laughing, their current fight led him to resolutely stare at the ceiling with his mouth set in a firm line.

The slight blush on Oikawa’s face emphasized his cheekbones, and his tawny eyes shone with something usually reserved for obliterating teams on the other side of the court, probably with a service ace.

Kageyama felt his heart beat a bit faster as the other man turned to glare at him. An icy feeling spread through his body as his cheeks heated up. He was stupid. He was so, so stupid. “Are you still sulking, Tooru?” he asked softly.

Oikawa’s eyes flashed and in an instant, the blue-eyed man’s breath was taken away. This wasn’t the first fight they’d had, but he still couldn’t get over how the other would look and act in anger.

“Yes,” Oikawa replied. Kageyama’s mouth was dry. 

They stood for a moment, ocean blue and brown clashing, no sound in the apartment but their breathing.

“Okay,” Kageyama took a deep breath. He tried not to think of the words they had spit viciously, acidic hissing about some stupid thing which probably wouldn’t matter in the long run. Ignoring Oikawa’s steady glare, he turned to look at the clock on their microwave, bright green numbers against a black background. “It’s late. I’m going to bed. We can talk about this in the morning when we’re both more calm.”

His partner continued to stare unflinchingly, before finally relaxing his brow and slumping slightly on the couch. “Alright. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Oikawa was still beautiful. Even when he was tired and fighting with Kageyama. The younger brushed his teeth, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The adrenaline from the confrontation had finally faded, leaving him a shell of who he was in the living room. 

Kageyama got to their bedroom and climbed in, stripping his shirt off. The sink in the bathroom ran for what felt like an eternity as he stared at the drawn blinds over the window. Though it was much past his normal bedtime and he was exhausted, his brain would not stop running, replaying the events of the evening and hounding him with ‘what ifs’.

A century passed before the light in the hall turned off and footsteps padded towards him. He waited with bated breath as his boyfriend got in the bed, mattress squeaking slightly.

Kageyama laid still, trying to keep his breathing even. He finally exhaled in relief as Oikawa wrapped an arm around him and murmured an ‘I love you’ into the nape of his neck. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back, squeezing his partner’s hand before drifting into sleep.

***

“Good morning Tobio,” Oikawa sang as he walked into the kitchen. “I made you coffee.”

“Is this a peace offering?” he yawned, grabbing the mug and taking a sip. With two sugars. Just how he liked it.

Oikawa smirked, his eyes crinkling. “Whatever you want to believe.”

Kageyama felt something take flight in his chest, as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “I’m sorry too. Are you ready to talk about it?”

It would be okay. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off 'Papercut' by Troye Sivan and Zedd and that song makes me really mad because it starts so beautifully but gets really annoying.
> 
> say hi to me on [tumblr](https://avatar-the-last-jerkbender.tumblr.com/)


End file.
